


Pen Pals II

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, First Meetings, Ghost!kuroko, Innuendo, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Vampire!Aomine, Vampire!Kise, Vampire!Murasakibara, roommates au, vampire!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “I can’t believe we’re this late.” Himuro folded his arms over his chest, his fingers digging into his biceps through the thick fabric of his suit jacket. “I wanted to make a good first impression.”Meeting the In-Laws Part II





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here's the second (final) part of Meeting the In-Laws. I'll probably reference back to this, but I won't make you all sit through the painful dinner, haha.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Himuro didn’t mind being fashionably late.  In fact, he made some of his best entrances – and, subsequently, best hookups – by showing up just as a party was getting into full swing.

But this was not some college party.

“Muro-chin…” Murasakibara whined, his tall, hulking form nearly bent in half as he stooped down as to not hit his head on the roof of the taxi. “Are we there yet?”

“We aren’t,” he answered curtly, staring out the window at the night sky, the light from the moon every-so-often eclipsed by the large trees they passed under, silhouetted by its bright white glow.

“I’m hungry…”

“You just ate.” Himuro turned to face him with a frown on his lips.  In fact, said pre-dinner snack was the reason for their lateness.  It had started as a simple sip, just a little bite to hold him over until they arrived at his Maker’s house.

But one thing led to another and, well, what with the shower and all, it made them unbelievably tardy.

“I can’t believe we’re this late.” Himuro folded his arms over his chest, his fingers digging into his biceps through the thick fabric of his suit jacket. “I wanted to make a good first impression.”

“Muro-chin always makes a good first impression,” Murasakibara argued, maneuvering his large body so he could rest his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Muro-chin is beautiful.”

“While I appreciate the compliment, Atsushi, I don’t think your Maker is going to be interested in my looks.” He swallowed and then chewed nervously on his lower lip. “I just want him to like me.”

The vampire gave a noncommittal hum and leaned more of his weight onto him.  And, just as Himuro was about to ask him to sit back up, the taxi slowed to a stop.

“Thank you for choosing Nihon Kotsu,” the driver said, turning to face them with a smile.

“Of course.” Himuro pulled out his wallet. “What do we owe you?”

“Keep the change,” Murasakibara said, handing the driver a wad of bills before she could respond.

“Very well, Sir.” She blinked in surprise. 

Himuro wanted to ask where he’d gotten such a large sum of money – and why he was just handing it out to taxi drivers – but he didn’t get the chance.  Murasakibara was pushing him toward the door.  And, once they were out of the car, Himuro completely forgot about the money once he saw the mansion before them.

The wrought iron gate opened automatically, allowing them access.  They followed a stone path through the beautifully landscaped front yard, complete with a huge fountain.  Some of the chubby little cherub fixtures appeared to be splashing water at each other while others were pouring it from bottomless urns.

“Your Maker certainly isn’t strapped for cash,” Himuro noted.

Murasakibara didn’t say anything in response.  Instead, he knocked on the door.  A moment later, a meek-looking brunet answered.

“Ah, you’ve arrived,” he greeted and then winced as Murasakibara reached a large hand out, hovering right above his head.

“Long time, no see, Furi-chin.” He lowered his hand and ruffled the other’s unruly hair before walking past him and inside the house.

“Please excuse our tardiness,” Himuro said quickly.

“Don’t worry about it." The brunet smiled. “We always assume he’ll be late.”

For a moment, Himuro wondered if this short, rather plain-looking man could possibly be Murasakibara’s Maker.  He didn’t look like any of the vampires he’d met.  They’d always exuded sensuality – probably in order to lure their victims.  Still, he’d been surprised before.

“Even so, you have my apologies…uh…Furi-san.”  At that, the other man laughed.

“Furihata Kouki, actually,” he corrected. “But you can call me Furi, if you’d like.” He lowered his voice then, cupping a hand next to his lips. “Just don’t call me by my given name. Sei can get pretty jeal-”

“Kouki, please invite our other guest in,” a velvety, yet authoritative voice came from inside.

“Oops.” Furihata rubbed the back of his neck and let Himuro in, closing the door behind them.  It was a short walk through the foyer, though Himuro did pause to look up at a giant chandelier high above them.  Yes, Murasakibara’s Maker certainly was loaded.

They walked through a pair of double doors and Himuro was surprised to see that he and Murasakibara weren’t the only ones invited to dinner.

“Taiga?”

“Tatsuya.” Kagami looked relieved when he saw him, the telltale droplets of nervous sweat still beaded on his forehead and temples. “Please, sit down.” He gestured toward the spot next to him on the love seat.

Murasakibara was nowhere to be found in the sitting room, but there was plenty else to look at.  Although Kagami’s ghost boyfriend wasn’t anywhere to be seen, his vampire boyfriend was sitting across from him on another couch next to a striking blond man.  Himuro was so captivated by the other’s appearance, he almost didn’t hear it when someone spoke his name.

“Himuro Tatsuya, welcome.”

He turned and saw a person who was, without a doubt, Murasakibara’s Maker.  From his flawless alabaster skin to his blood red eyes and cherry-colored hair, everything about him screamed, ‘Rich Vampire Lord.’

“I’m glad you and Atsushi finally graced us with your presence.”

Himuro shot up, his arms at his sides as he bowed low.  “Please pardon our lateness.”

“Raise your head, Tatsuya,” he commanded. “It’s unfitting for a vampire’s lover to demean themselves in such a way.” He paused, crimson eyes flashing. “Even if said lover _is_ a human.”

“Sei.” A soft, almost timid voice interrupted them. “Need I remind you that _I’m_ a human?”

“Kouki, you know you are more than that-”

“Not here.” Furihata narrowed his eyes and, for a second, Himuro feared for the brunet’s life.  Was he seriously standing up to the leader of the vampires?  And as a human, no less?

“Very well. We’ll continue this conversation in private later on.” The redhead laced his fingers and faced Himuro again.  “Please excuse my rudeness.”

“Th-Think nothing of it.” He cleared his throat, hoping that somehow, somewhere, Murasakibara would hear his internal scream for help and reappear to rescue him.

“My name is Akashi Seijuurou,” he went on. “These are my children, Kise Ryouta.” He gestured toward the gorgeous blond, who waved in turn. “And I believe you’ve already met Daiki.”

Himuro nodded.

“It’s so good to finally meet you!” Kise stood up and crossed over to him, sidestepping the coffee table, which was littered with magazines sporting the blond’s face. “You’re the one who likes karaoke, right?”

Ah.  Suddenly his early chats with Murasakibara made a lot more sense.

“We’ll definitely have to go sometime!” He flashed a cover page-worthy grin, his fangs catching the light. “I’ll see if Takaocchi can join us-”

“Ryouta.”

“Sorry, Akashicchi.” Kise ducked down and Himuro could practically see a pair of dog’s ears folded back on his head and a tail go between his legs as he returned to his seat.

“Atsushi,” Akashi called and Murasakibara returned, a dozen or so blood packets in his arms and one hanging from his lips.

“Mngh, Ahhg-hmn?”

“Please don’t speak with your mouth full.” The redhead rubbed his temples. “You spent too many nights away from home,” he sighed, eyeing the taller vampire as he slurped up the liquid. “Just how many did you feed on?”

Murasakibara removed the drained packet from his mouth and tossed it to the side before answering.

“Just Muro-chin.”

“Just…” Akashi blinked and then stared at Himuro.  “Just him…for two weeks?”

He wasn’t sure why, but Himuro’s cheeks began to heat up.  Was that strange?  Did Murasakibara usually keep multiple partners?

“I fear I misjudged you, Tatsuya,” Akashi said. “It seems you’re much more resilient than I previously assumed.”

“Resilient?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Murasakibaracchi is a beast!” Kise gasped out, holding his hands to his cheeks melodramatically. “Poor Himurocchi! I’m surprised you’ve got any blood left!”

“Hey, how come he gets a ‘–cchi’?” Kagami finally spoke, but he was ignored.

“I like Muro-chin,” Murasakibara argued, narrowing his eyes at the blond. “I wouldn't just suck him dry.” He brought another blood packet to his lips and spoke around it. “Plus, Muro-chin is really good at sex.”

“Ugh, could you not?” Kagami and Aomine said at the same time.

“Ooh, I’m actually a little interested in hearing about that.” Kise giggled.

Himuro didn’t embarrass easily, but he’d be lying if he said his face didn’t feel like it was on fire.  Thankfully, Furihata – who was quickly becoming his favorite – spoke up, derailing the conversation before it got too heated.

“I believe dinner has been served in the dining room,” he said.

“Thank you, Kouki.” Akashi stood up from his chair and cupped the other’s cheek, brushing his thumb over Furihata’s bottom lip. “I’m famished.”

“Sei…” Furihata flushed, his already wide eyes going wider as he peeked over at their guests.

“Right. Later.” He pulled back and addressed them all. “Please join us in the dining room.” He smiled. “I’d like to hear more about Kagami’s intentions and Tatsuya’s resilience.”

The ‘brothers’ exchanged apprehensive glances before resigning themselves to the inevitable.  Which, in this case, would surely be the most uncomfortable dinner discussion in history.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor babies. Now Himuro knows how Kagami feels!  
> Also, it just didn't feel right having Akashi call Kagami, "Taiga" - so, like Kuroko, he calls him by his surname in this AU.
> 
> Please look forward to an AkaFuri chapter coming soon ^^
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
